Yoh and Anna's Anniversary
by jevelyn-anime1
Summary: I was walking through the park looking at the birds and the trees until a certain girl caught my attention. She was looking at me fiercely. Her eyes narrowed and she just stared at me.


Yoh and Anna's Anniversary  
  
Fanfic by: Jev  
  
I was walking through the park looking at the birds and the trees until a certain girl caught my attention. She was looking at me fiercely. Her eyes narrowed and she just stared at me. Then she started to spoke. "Yoh! Aren't you supposed to be training at this time? What are you doing here?" she spoke in an angry tone. I began to get nervous just standing there, not knowing what to say to her. She spoke again but this time with an angry tone. "Yoh, are you mute or something? Answer me! You've better have a good reason for this." "Well," I started. "It's because. um I. Ah, to tell you the truth Anna, I got tired and I decided to rest for a while but I didn't notice the time and I forgot." I said to her with a nervous look on my face. She approaches me and gave me a slap on the face. She was really angry with me for not finishing my training. "Yoh, you're such an idiot. Even you're the Shaman King; it does not mean you could rest. You have to train more to be stronger so no Shaman can defeat you. Since you're like that I'm going to train you even harder tomorrow. Prepare for that! Also you're not going to have dinner tonight as your punishment." The angry itako said. I just froze and tried to convince her to take back the punishment. "Anna, come on. I was just tired. Plus, I'm very hungry. Anna!" I pleaded. She stared at me and sigh, "Alright, I will not punish you anymore. But next time you do that again I'm going to torture you. Got it, Yoh!" I smiled at her and said okay.  
  
Later that night I was ready to go to sleep. Suddenly I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I opened the door and in surprised I saw a blonde angel in front of me. It was Anna. I asked her what she wants from him. She looked at me and said "Since I didn't punish you anymore you have to do something for me in return." "What?" I asked her." Then her cheeks turned red and told me, "You have to let me sleep with you tonight." I was shock and surprised to hear that. Then in a gentle voice I said yes to her. I lay down on my bed with her while my arms were wrapped around her waist. She looked at me with gentle eyes. I knew that she was different tonight. She was not the fierce itako that I fear so much. She looked so beautiful and her lips were very tempting. I gently kiss on her forehead then on her lips. I felt so warm and happy. Then I just remembered that tomorrow was the day that our family engaged us to marriage. So that was the reason why Anna went to his room and slept with him. Then I heard a small voice calling my name. "Yoh." I looked at her. She began saying something. " Yoh do you what day tomorrow is?" Anna asked me. I answered yes. She was glad that I didn't forget about it. Tomorrow is our anniversary and we both want that to be special. So I thought about what to do tomorrow. Then an idea came to my head and I immediately told it to Anna. "Anna, tomorrow let's goes out to have dinner or something." Anna said yes with a smile. I smiled at her back and kissed her on the lips again. After that we went to sleep.  
  
Riiiiiiiinnngggg! The alarm rang loudly. I woke up and turned it off quickly. I rubbed my eyes and noticed that Anna was not in bed anymore. She probably woke up earlier than me. I immediately got dress and went down to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I saw Anna cooking bacon and eggs. It smelled great. I approached her and wrapped my arms around her waist while saying "Anna, happy anniversary!" She turned around and gave me a kiss and said "Happy Anniversary to you too. Breakfast is almost ready." I smile and unwrapped my arms around her. I sat down and watched her cooked. A few minutes breakfast was served. Anna sat down and began eating. I also started eating. After breakfast we went for a walk in the park. It was a nice day. The air was warm, the birds sang, and the sun is not so hot. We sat down on a bench while looking at the lake. I turned to look at her. She was very smiling which she rarely does. She looks so beautiful when she smiles. I wish this day would last forever.  
  
Then night has arrived I was getting ready for my dinner date with Anna. I fixed my hair and wore special clothes. While Anna was also getting dressed. When I was done I went downstairs to wait for her. I was thinking what to do when they got to the restaurant. Then I heard footsteps coming downstairs. As I looked up I saw a goddess coming down with her elegance and beauty. I was so lucky to have a girl like Anna. "Yoh, I'm ready. Let's go." Anna said. I smile and brought her outside. Outside there was a limo waiting for us. Then Anna began to ask, "Isn't this Manta's limo. Did you borrow it from him?" "Well, Manta agreed. And it will take us a long time to get to the restaurant if we just walked." I said casually. She smiled and said that we better go now. We rode the limo until we've arrived at the restaurant. We entered the restaurant and saw a lot of rich people. The waiter showed us to our table and took our order. Anna ordered a steak while I ordered seafood and vegetables. While waiting for our food I stared at Anna. Anna notices it and asked me why am I staring at her. "It's because you're really pretty Anna. You're such a cool person." I said smilingly. Anna blushed and turned her head. After a few minutes the food came. The waiter placed our food in the table. The food look so delicious. We began eating and enjoying the food. After eating Anna began to talk about my training for tomorrow. I sweat dropped and got pretty nervous after I heard my trainings, which Anna will give me tomorrow. Then suddenly she stopped and said "Yoh". I looked at her in confusion and asked her what. "Thank you. Thank you for this wonderful day. You made this day very special to me. I'm very glad to have a fiancé like you." I was happy to hear those words. I smiled at her again and said "You're very welcome Anna. I'm glad that you enjoyed it very much." Anna shook her head and her cheeks turned red. Then I began to say "Anna, I don't know how to say this but I.I.I love youuuu." Anna closed her eyes and opened it. She was now blushing like crazy because of what I've said. Then she began to tell on how she felt for me. "Yoh, I love you too. I not just your fiancée for nothing. I love you Yoh. I love you very much!" My heart rejoices after hearing those words. I was so happy that I wanted to shout about it.  
  
After the dinner date we went home. We bid good-bye to the driver of the limo then went inside the house. We immediately went to our rooms to change. After changing I went to the window to look up to the moon. I stared at the moon for quite a while the I heard the door slid open. I turned around and found Anna. She was smiling at me and asked me if she can sleep in my room again. I answered yes and then we lay down on my bed. We kissed each other on the lips and said good night to one another. 


End file.
